


Seeking Comfort

by anuminis



Series: SGA Art Shindig 2011 [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Episode Related, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>made for the <a href="http://sgaartvalentine.livejournal.com/34739.html">SGA Art Shindig</a> 2011. Prompt by omg_wtf_yeah  "Ronon/Jeannie (ship or friendship), comfort"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> had to incorporate Rodney and John into it. the episode is just heart wrenching ;_;

[   
](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/SGA%20Art%20Shindig/jeannierononwallpaper-1.jpg)


End file.
